The Way It All Began All Over Again
by Sylyne D. Anhem
Summary: Here it is... Originally, I was gonna do this as a song fic to Peter Pumpkinhead, and this appeared... R/R, no criticism please!


Author: Sylyne D. Anhem  
Email: silvery_sylyne@hotmail.com  
Rating: R for possible future violence, etc  
  
  
Hi... I'm working on reposting "In the Cover of Darkness" in its entirety plus  
a new chapter... hopefully, you'll like it... sorry it's taken so long...   
blame it on a lonnnnnnng case of writer's block... Anyhow, here's this new   
fic, and I have another song fic I want to post once I finish it... Please   
review, I need to know if many people think I should continue with this or if   
I should ditch it... I'm actually remarkably scared that someone will yell at   
me in the reviews, telling me this is plaguarism or something... god, I hope   
I haven't copied anything... this just doesn't seem like my normal style of   
writing, and I'm wondering where I got the idea...  
  
In this fic, Beryl succeeded in taking over, not quite in the manner of the   
manga or anime... Usagi died after a long battle, but Chibi-Usa was born...  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own any of the SM characters (did you really think I did?)  
but I do own this fic... I think...  
  
  
THE WAY IT BEGAN ALL OVER AGAIN  
  
  
  
Serenity sighed and struggled along, her cart creaking as she trudged along   
the old, creased road, wooden wheels cracking as they were urged through the   
many potholes... Dark Tokyo was just ahead, and she could see the Queen's   
tower high in the sky, black and imperious. Rubbing her dark blue eyes, she   
pulled a strand of her shoulder-length silver hair out of her face.  
  
"Watch it!" one of the passer-byers grunted as their wagons bumped. Serenity   
sneered and shot them a glare. All the people she had passed along this road   
had been heading out of Dark Tokyo... She supposed she might be considered   
insane to believe that there could be a better life in the city, the home of   
the Queen...   
  
'What?! The city?? Where that wi- the Queen lives?? Why, daughter??'   
  
Her mother's voice echoed in her head, and Serenity could imagine the small,   
thatched-roof house, the stone floors, her mother's shocked face, those muddy   
blue eyes staring at her in disbelief and slight horror.   
  
'But Serenity, why?'  
  
[Because. Because that isn't the life I want.] Serenity's mind stated,   
stubbornly. And it wasn't. She knew that she could not do as Naru had, live   
in that small, crowded village all her life... Or most of... Naru had   
sometimes spoke of a time before Beryl... a time of luxury... when the common   
people wore jewels... and technology was at its height... her mother referred   
to their era as "Feudal" though Serenity never quite understood why... But   
then, Naru was very, very, old... Twice as old as some of her companions'   
mothers...   
  
Glancing back at her meager possessions in the cart, several shifts, a spare   
pair of sandals, a bow and arrow (illegal but hidden beneath the clothes), a   
set of chopsticks, a bowl, and a small sack of rice. Reaching under the belt   
of her shift, she felt the sack of money her mother had given her. Amazing... the amount of gold her mother had given her was shocking, especially for a peasant... There was also a sheet of rolled rice paper, but Naru had made Serenity swear not to open it until she reached the city.  
Entering the city gates was harder than she had thought it would be... The two   
guards shot her lecherous looks, eyeing her long legs and silver hair. One   
moved toward her and Serenity backed away in slight fear. He leered at her,   
smirking at her obvious nervousness and, reaching forward opened the gates.   
She shuddered and rushed through, the old cart nearly collapsing from her   
effort.  
  
Pausing just inside the gate, she removed the scroll from the tie at her waist   
and unrolled it... For several minutes, she stared at it in complete disbelief   
before teardrops rolled down her cheeks...  
  
  
CERTIFICATE OF BIRTH  
  
This is to certify that Serenity Ikuku Chiba,   
child of Princess Serenity Usagi Chiba,   
daughter of Neo-Queen Serenity and King Endymion of Crystal Tokyo,   
rulers of the planets Moon and Earth,  
and Helios Pegasi, arch-angel of the Elysian Fields,  
was born in Tokyo Hospital on the day of July 25th, 2020,   
under the eyes of her guardians:  
Hino Rei   
Furuhata Motoki  
Mei'oh Setsuna  
Osaka Naru  
  
A piece of smooth paper fell to the ground, and Serenity shakily knelt to pick   
it up... There, in incredible realism, was a picture of a couple holding a   
small child... the child was quite young, only one or two, and had pink hair   
and blazing red eyes, laughing up at her parents... but what Serenity stared   
at were the two adults... A woman with blonde hair, streaked silver, something   
Serenity had never before encountered, hair like her own, and light, sunny blue   
eyes and a winning smile... and a man, his arm over her shoulder, ebony   
coloured hair, his face filled with pure joy, dark blue eyes staring out of   
the picture... her eyes...   
  
  
  
Woooo... I'm actually incredibly proud of this idea, because I feel it's more  
original than anything else I've ever come up with... please read and review,  
but no criticism! I can't handle it... *sigh* With my luck, this is prolly   
someone else's story and I've copied it subliminally...  
  
Pleassssse review!!  
  
§ylyne. 


End file.
